Stay Gold
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: As he looks on, Arthur sees that his precious little brother is not fully gone. Based off of song and a movie. England America Family, NOT YAOI


How many years has it been now? Arthur asked himself. He kept track of course, though he'd never admit it. It was almost 234 years since that horrible piece of paper was signed that marked both their end and _his_ beginning. _He_ was still so young in comparison to the others. Just a child in an adult's body. Yet Arthur knew that the boy had matured in some ways. As he looked across the table during their G8 summit he could see it slightly. The little boy he had met in the vast plains of the new world had changed into a strong young man wielding so much power and energy.

Though the signs of his youth were very strong as well. _He_ made mistakes, was rather immature, and generally annoyed most of the others with _his_ rash and ridiculous ideas. Even as he lectured _him_, the boy would still smile and laugh it off. And each time Arthur would have to suppress a smile of his own.

The little signs like this would always remind Arthur of the boy's childhood. He even admitted it to himself that occasionally, when he looked at _him_ during a conference all he would see was a child. The same one he had met 400 years ago. It was hard for Arthur to admit, even to himself that deep down, he still saw himself as the doting big brother willing to do anything to make his little brother smile. It pained him to remember that it wasn't the case anymore.

No, though there were still some parts that remained, the child he raised was almost fully gone. In those 234 years since that child claimed to be free, Arthur sat by and watched, as the boy grew strong, but dangerous. Having been almost torn in two, thrown into wars his people didn't want, and to be attacked both physically and metaphorically had left the once innocent child scarred. In return for those scars, the boy had taken _his_ power to do massive and destructive attacks on those who hurt _him_ or whom _he_ felt endangered _him_. Arthur could see it. The pressure that had been put on the child to make the cracks on _his_ sanity begins to show and put strain on _his_ very being. It was too much like the child's rival, Ivan. If there was one thing Arthur didn't want to see, it was his once precious little brother break and have the qualities that made _him_ so innocent crumble.

No, his brother was too pure for all that. _He_ didn't deserve the torment that _he_ was forced to have. A child holding so much pain wasn't good. It was when he thought of these pressures was when he wished the most that he had won the war and could have protected his brother longer. His brother, the boy with the bright blue eyes that matched the sky, and golden hair that matched his grain fields. To most it was the beautiful shade of his eyes that caught the attention of others. To Arthur it was the beautiful golden hair. Gold was a beautiful color and a very rare sight. So it was Arthur's firm belief that it should be treasured. _He_ should be treasured. Every bit of the innocents that was left should remain. It was only when he was hugged from behind did Arthur realize that the meeting was over. Green orbs met bright blue ones and the wonderful sound of _his_ laugh hit his ears. He was pulled from his seat just like when _he_ was young and would drag him all over the place. The energy and life was still there. As his mind went back to memories of long ago, he suddenly turned around and _his_ voice hit his ears.

"Iggy? Hey! Arthur! Are you ok? Come on let's go to McDonalds!" the boy yelled. Arthur nodded as he reached up to pet the boy on the top of his head.

"Hey! Wha-?"

"Stay gold Alfred. Stay gold." Arthur said before taking Alfred's hand and led him out of the building.

**Ok so officially ashamed with myself that I wrote this all on my phone! This is what happens when I avoid studying for my exams! I should not be allowed to be bored anymore while listening to music. So yeah, anyone get the reference for this? Cause I just watched the movie after not seeing it in years. The song by Utada Hikaru that shares the title of the story and the main message of the movie reference inspired this as well. Ok, sorry I wasted everyone's time. I'll post the next chapter of my story sometime tonight. Please feel free to review and attempt to convince me that this isn't horrible. **


End file.
